


I'm about to lose my mind, I’m runnin' outta time, I need a doctor, call me a doctor

by Mikaeru



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Will is his patient, and a bit of a tart, hannibal is a doctor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 18:09:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5880682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikaeru/pseuds/Mikaeru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Feel free to sit down, if you want.”<br/>“Oh, yes, sure, I’m pretty tired.”, he replied as he sat down in front of him, hands in his lap.<br/>“So, why are you here?”<br/>“I can’t sleep.”, he shrugged, “I’ve been awake for thirty six hours. It’s not the first time. And the pills don’t work – nothing works, actually.”<br/>“Is there something that –”<br/>“Please, don’t ask me if there’s something that troubles me.”, Will smiled, a bit nervous this time, a bit irritated, like there was something stuck under the skin of his hand, “You’re not that kind of doctor.”<br/>Will inhaled and exhaled, resting against his chair. “You’re supposed to be the good kind of doctor. The smart kind. Like, that kind that doesn’t ask stupid questions. If I knew why I can’t sleep, you think I would be here? There’s nothing in the world that I hate more than hospitals and doctors. Nothing personal, doc.”<br/>“How do you know I’m that kind of doctor?”<br/>“You know, just –”<br/>“A feeling.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm about to lose my mind, I’m runnin' outta time, I need a doctor, call me a doctor

**Author's Note:**

> [English is not my mothertongue; I was beta-ed, tho, but every mistake is my fault :D"]

The ambulatory door creaked, and Hannibal lifted his eyes, smiling.

“Mr. Graham.”, he greeted the patient.

“Oh, call me Will, please, doctor Lecter.” Will smiled, “I have the feeling that we will see each other so many times that formalities would be ridiculous. The sooner we cut them, the better.”

Will Graham, Wolf’s Trap: thirty-something (thirty-two, he reckoned), big and straight teeth, short, unruly curly hair. Twitchy. A light scent of an English accent, hiding between words, like a very shy little boy.

“How so?”

“Just a feeling, doc. And I’m pretty famous for my feelings.”

“I’m sure you are.”, Hannibal smiled, and Will smiled in return. “Feel free to sit down, if you want.”

“Oh, yes, sure, I’m pretty tired.”, he replied as he sat down in front of him, hands in his lap.

“So, why are you here?”

“I can’t sleep.”, he shrugged, “I’ve been awake for thirty six hours. It’s not the first time. And the pills don’t work – nothing works, actually.”

“Is there something that –”

“Please, don’t ask me if there’s something that troubles me.”, Will smiled, a bit nervous this time, a bit irritated, like there was something stuck under the skin of his hand, “You’re not that kind of doctor.”

“And what kind of doctor I am, mr. Graham?”

“Will, please. I won’t answer any more questions if you keep calling me mr. Graham. I’m not my father.”

“Will all our conversation be like this?”

“Like what?”

“You avoiding reality.”

Will bursted into laughter. “You’re strange, doc.”

“So are you.”

“Fair enough.”

Will inhaled and exhaled, resting against his chair. “You’re supposed to be the good kind of doctor. The smart kind. Like, that kind that doesn’t ask stupid questions. If I knew why I can’t sleep, you think I would be here? There’s nothing in the world that I hate more than hospitals and doctors. Nothing personal, doc.”

“How do you know I’m that kind of doctor?”

“You know, just –”

“A feeling.”

Will smiled, a little brighter. “You’re a quick study.”

“I’ve been told.”

Will crossed his legs, resting his elbows on his thighs.. “I did every possible medical exams,”, he started to count with his fingers, right index finger over left fingers, “I checked every single part of my body, there’s nothing wrong with them, so there must be something wrong with my head. But I don’t know what.”

“Did you see a psychiatrist?”

“I hate them.”, Will simply replied, nonchalantly. “Also, I tried a fuckton – sorry, a lot of their shit – sorry again, I become really impolite when I’m tired, and I’m really fucking tired. Fuck, sorry – fuck – sorry, _sorry_.”

“You know that you’re not supposed to tell me this?”

“The swearing part? C’mon, we’re both adults.”

“The I illegally tried drugs part.”

“Ops.”, Will smiled again, like a misbehaving child, and Hannibal sighed. “Well, they didn’t work.”

“It doesn’t matter if they didn’t work, mr. Graham.”

“You really are stubborn, don’t you?”

“I’m just fond of manners.”

Will chuckled. “I noticed. So, is there something you can do for me?”

Hannibal looked at him, at that persistent, but weak, tired smile, at the deep dark circle under his eyes. He scribbled down something on his note pad. “Have you ever tried this one?”

Will read a name he had never heard of. “Nope.”

“Mix it with this one.”, he said as he wrote something else. “After lunch, two of this and two of this. I don’t think you can find them at Walgreens, but I don’t think it will a problem for you, either.”

Will laughed so hard he started to cry. “I knew that you were that kind of doctor.”

“I’m not 100% sure they will work, but it’s not a shot in the dark. They were... efficient, with some other patients.”

“Let’s hope they will work with me, then.”

Will stood up, but dropped again on the chair one second later. Hannibal looked at him, puzzled.

“If they work we’ll never see each other again.”, he declared, serious all of a sudden, like he discovered a new planet – a planet that accidentally was on fire. Hannibal gave him the littlest smile.

“Don’t worry. I will have to check on you anyway.”

“Oh.”, Will said, batting his eyelashes, and Hannibal noticed once again how dark and long and thick they were. “You’re right. That’s comforting.”

“See you next time, mr. Graham.”, the doctor chuckled.

“See ya, doc.”

What an interesting boy, Hannibal thought.

 

“ _They’re working_!”, someone shouted behind Hannibal, while he was eating lunch in the garden outside the hospital.

“I’m very happy to hear that, mr. Graham.”, Hannibal replied, not turning his head. He put down his lunch box on the bench, and he crossed one leg over the other. He could hear Will’s footsteps, approaching him.

“Caaaall meee Wiiiiill.”, he whined, sitting down next to him on the bench. He was smiling, and Hannibal smiled back. He still had dark circles under his eyes, but he seemed a little more relaxed than last time. There was a playful light in his eyes. “Don’t worry, I wasn’t stalking you, I came here to thank you and I saw you.”, he said before Hannibal even thought about asking. “Do you always eat alone – are you eating a proper lunch?”

“I’m sorry this is so shocking for you, but some of us aren’t too lazy to find the time to make themselves healthy meals.”

“Are you suggesting something?”                                

“Since you’re a bit underweight and so surprised I’m eating a ‘proper lunch’...”

“You’re right.”, Will shrugged. “Can I take a bite?”, he asked, taking one before Hannibal could say a word. “Oh my God it’s one of the most delicious thing I have ever eat what is it?”, he then said, without a pause, making Hannibal quietly laugh.

“Flan de baudroie. I was pretty tired yesterday, so I something simple.”

“I was sure you were Europan, but –”

“I’m Lithuanian.”

“Oh. You don’t sound French, actually.”

“And you don’t need to be Europan to cook something Europan.”

“That’s right.”

“You don’t cook, mr. Graham?”

“I feed myself on the most delicious sandwiches.”

“I can imagine how good they are.”

“You can cook for me tho.”

Hannibal raised an eyebrow and Will gave him a smile. (a pretty mischievous smile.)

“Can I?”, he asked, a hint of interest in his voice.

“Do you _really_ think I drove all the way from Wolf’s Trap to Baltimora just to thank you? They invented telephones for this.”

“I’m old fashioned and I like to thank in person.”

“I’m new fashioned and I’m here to ask you out, doctor Lecter.”

“Oh.”

“Oh indeed. And your answer is yes. You can bring dinner, I’ll buy the wine.”

“Do I have a say in all of this?”, Hannibal laughed, amused. Will shook his head.

“Remember what I said about my feelings, right? I’m having one of them so, no. You’re free on Saturday evening, I hope.”

“Yes, I am.”

“Perfect. You know where I live, so see you at eight. Ish.”

“Eight sharp.”

“Oh, you’re bossy, I like it.”

He stood up and began to walk away but he stopped abruptly . “I forgot something.”

“What did you forget, mr. Graham?”

He lowered himself to doctor Lecter’s ear. He was so close that Hannibal was able to feel his breath.

“You will fuck me so _hard_ I won’t be able to walk straight for _weeks_.”, he said in a whisper, with a quick kiss on the neck. He walked away before Hannibal could do, or say, anything.

 

And at eight sharp on Saturday evening he was in front of Will, hands full of bags.

“You really are fond of manners, after all.”, Will smiled, a smile fuller of light than usual. He was pretty well dressed, for a change – Hannibal has always seen him in checked shirts and faded jeans that were too large for him, shoes that surely had seen better days; now he was wearing a white shirt with black pants. Pretty simple, quite cheap, (Will surely wasn’t one who spent a lot of money on his wardrobe) but still enjoyable. He combed his hair, and used a – ugh, horrible cologne. Something that didn’t match him. That made Hannibal want to strip him and mark him with his own scent.

“And... you really have a lot of dogs.”

“You can get to know the guys better after dinner, if you want.”

“No, thank you very much, Will.”

 _That_ sent a shiver through Will’ spine, and Hannibal was _so_ pleased.

“Oh, heavens, you called me Will, I thought I’d never see the day.”

“I thought it would be ridiculous calling you mr. Graham on our first date.”

“So this is our first date.”

“It sure is, I don’t cook for everyone. Can I come in?”

“Oh, sure, sorry.”

Hannibal leaded towards the kitchen like he knew the place. It was small, tidy, cosy in that way that seemed useful for a man like Will – everything was easily reachable, he had everything important near to him.

“I took the liberty to cook at my own house, since I didn’t know your kitchen. I hope you don’t mind.”

“That’s alright, you will do it on our...” he paused for a moment, “fifth date.”

“It’s a promise, then.”

Will poured some wine in two glasses that Hannibal would not use even for water, but he didn’t speak a word. He was a guest, after all, so he had to be polite. Will drank, while Hannibal was serving food on the table.

“That looks fancy, doc.”

“It’s a simple vichissoyse, and salmon tartines.”

“Oh, good. It’s been a while since I ate salmon. Or a soup.”

“Your diet concerns me, Will.”, he said, sitting down. Will was, once again, standing. Hannibal looked at him and then at the seat in front of him, and then Will understood. “Did you sleep this week?”

“One or two times,” he replied, biting one tartine. “I had to work, so my insomnia comes in handy for once.”

“Because you...?”

“I’m a professor at the Maryland med school, doc. Neuroscience.”

“I see how you can use some late work, then.”

“It’s a blessing that some of my students are actually brilliant.”

“I was waiting for two solid hours of weeping and moaning about how stupid and moronic kids are these days.”

“Oh, I do hope there will be some moaning,” Will smiled.

“Eat your soup, mr. Graham.”

 

They ate the soup, and the tartines, and the meat tartare (“You forgot to cook the meat.” “It’s perfect, Will.” “It’s raw.” “I’m definitely concerned about your eating habits, Will.” “It’s _raw_ , doc, how am I supposed to eat it?” “With your mouth, I think. It’s delicious. If it’s not, you can eat the dessert. I brought profiteroles.” “Can I have them now please?” “After the tartare. Don’t be rude, give it a try.” “... oh my god it’s amazing.” “I know.”), and they sat on the couch, drinking wine (a quite good wine, he thought, and he didn’t strike Will Graham as a wine connoisseur), chatting about their career, about a guy they both knew. (Will discovered a little about his sexual life but more than he wished to know) Hannibal took another look at the house, and he saw a thing he didn’t notice before.

“Do you believe in God, Will?”

“Uh?”, and he looked at the little golden crucifix on the fireplace, hiding behind three dogs. “Oh. That’s a... it was my mum’s. I don’t know where to put it – it makes me a little nervous, actually, but I can’t throw it away, so the dogs are watching for it.”, he laughed, “But when I was a kid, I did believe.”

“And now?”

“Are you a priest in disguise, doc?”

“Are you nervous about God, Will?”

“I’m nervous about the man I want to fuck – uh, _make love with_ , sorry – questioning me about God. Is it a kind of foreplay? I’m not against any kinks, you know. Just asking.”

“You know really strange people, Will.”

“I’m a lot on the internet.”

“It seems to be a strange place.”

“Queer as folk, doc, queer as folk.”

Hannibal laughed quietly, taking the last sip of wine. He placed the empty glass on the little wooden table in front of him.

“Do you have any kinks you want me to know about?”

“You _can’t_ ask about my kinks on the first date.”, Will replied, faking an outraged voice, “Chivalry is _completely_ dead.”

“Said the man who asked me out the second time we met.”

“That was a coup de foudre, it didn’t count.”, he shrugged, putting the glass near Hannibal’s.

“Oh, someone is studying French.”, Hannibal laughed. “Well, if you don’t mind, I’d like to confess one of mine.”, he smiled, extinguishing the distance between their thighs. “I can appreciate a bit of a dirty mouth.”, he murmured, sending chills to Will’ spine.

“Do you?”, Will purred. “So you appreciate the way I talked to you last time.”

“Very much. Especially the last sentence.”

“You fantasized about it, didn’t you?”, he whispered, palming Hannibal’s cock, “You fantasized about me, about fucking me open, don’t you?”

“I have to confess I didn’t have the most innocent dreams.”

“And what did you dream, doc?”, he purred again, now gripping Hannibal’s crotch, playing with his zip. A little down, a little up. A little down, a little up, so damn slowly.

“You, on all four, stark naked.”, and Will finally lowered the zip, “Your curls sticky with sweat, the sign of my teeth all over your back, and me eating you out, tracing my way with bites on your legs.”

With a little groan, Will slid on the floor, and he lowered Hannibal’s trousers. He planted kisses all over his erection. “Keep talking, please.”, he breathed, and Hannibal shivered.

“You screaming my name so loud, I would be forced to pin your head against the cushions. You -” and Will grinned, Hannibal’s cock in his mouth, “you, bouncing on my lap, swollen lips and eyes wide open” and Will licked from the base to the tip, sucking on it, “because I’d force you to look at me all the time. You, pinned against the wall, biting my shoulders.”

He was so collected, and Will found it very arousing, in a strange way. He began to stroke his erection with one hand, while massaging his balls with the other. He looked up at him, his pale skin starting to flush on his cheekbones.

When Will was sure Hannibal was about to come, the doctor slipped out of his mouth.

“What?” Will said, disappointed.

“I want to savour this moment in another way.”, he replied. Will kissed it one more time, and cleaned his mouth against the leg of Hannibal’s trousers.

“I would have liked your hand in my hair.”, Will pouted, while Hannibal was adjusting himself.

“That would have been very rude for a first date, Will.”

“You and your manners.”, he snorted, and just after a moment, Hannibal placed his right arm under Will’s legs, and he carried him bride-style to the bedroom.

“Do you mind my manners now?” he smiled, and Will nuzzled his face against his neck, placing little kisses.

“Not a bit.”

Hannibal placed Will on the mattress, and himself on top of him in no time. He kissed him forcefully, pushing him against the mattress, open kisses and guttural noises. Will thrust against him, hands all over his waist, his shoulders, his ass. He found something in his back pocket.

“... I can’t believe you have condoms and lube on you.”, he laughed out loud, and Hannibal licked from his neck to his ear. He traced his shaft again with his fingers, circling the tip.

“A gentleman never comes unprepared.”, he murmured on his lips, opening his trousers, while Will was doing the same.

“You must believe me a tart, doc.”, he snickered, with his hands on Hannibal’s cheeks, once he removed his pants.

“A tart, how English of you, Will. And I don’t believe you anything insulting.”

“I don’t find being a tart insulting.”

“Oh, I see...” Hannibal smiled, spreading his thighs so much it hurt. (in the most delicious way, so Will didn’t complain.) “So you’re happy being a cockslut, aren’t you?”

Will moaned against his mouth, starting to kiss him roughly, biting his way from the collarbones to the lips, when he bit so hard the bottom lip started bleeding. Will chuckled and licked the blood, and gave him the sweetest kiss.

“I’d like to ruin you, Will.”, he said in his deepest tone.

“You must.”

Hannibal started fingering him, while he was licking his stomach, his chest; Will put the condom on him, kissing the tip of his cock. Hannibal put Will’s thighs on his shoulders, when he started to fuck him; he wasted no time in taking things slowly. Will frowned but, again, didn’t complain.

“You’re so beautiful when you’re in pain, Will.”

“You’re so beautiful when you’re causing me pain, doc.”, he smiled mischievously, giving him another biting kiss. (he had a biting kink, it seemed. But so did Hannibal, so it was fine.)

Hannibal gave a particularly vigorous thrust, and Will screamed, and laughed. “Fucking adrenaline.”, he breathed through his teeth, and Hannibal bit him, “Language, Will.”, and kissed him, and kissed him, and kissed him, until he came. Will tightened around Hannibal, pushing himself against him, whispering against his mouth, (“Take out the condom and fuck me please I want to really feel your cock please please please fuck me until I come again oh fucking hell fuck me _fuck me_ ”) (and Hannibal obliged, and Will screamed again, “I can feel you in my throat, fuck”) until Hannibal came with a guttural growl.

“You talk like a naughty boy, Will.”

“Oh, shut up.”, he laughed.

 

When Hannibal opened his eyes, Will was beside him, typing on his laptop.

“I suppose you didn’t sleep a minute, Will.”

He shrugged. “I wasn’t able to. I promise I didn’t watch you sleep, though.”

“That’s a shame.”

“Me not sleeping or me not watching you sleeping?”

“Both.”

Will cackled, without turning his head from the screen.

“Go back to sleep, it’s three in the morning.”

“What are you doing?”

“Boring teacher stuff. Go back to sleep, Hannibal.”

The doctor smiled, and indeed obeyed.

 

In the morning, 7.30 am, Hannibal made breakfast and fucked Will against the couch, biting his back, his neck, his hips. This time, a light scent of pine was creeping out of his damp curls and his fingers, and Hannibal liked it. Nevertheless he smelled better when he smelled of Hannibal.

 

“So you always eat alone, doc.”, Will said out of the blue, sitting next to him, ten days later, completely unexpected (as always). He took a bite of Hannibal’s lunch with his fingers before Hannibal saw him.

“I prefer to consume my meals in peace, Will.”

“Is it some kind of passive aggressive message?”

“No, that’s just a statement.”

“Great. Because I have to tell you something.”

Hannibal did turn his head this time, because of his serious, twitchy voice.

“Do you remember that two weeks ago I told you that the pills weren’t working? I stopped.”

“I didn’t tell you to stop, I told you to try that other type.”

“I mixed them.”

“Did you.”

“Because the other one was so light, I – I tried to mix them. Just once, I promise! I haven’t – I haven’t slept in three fucking days and I think – I think I’m hallucinating. What can I do? Do you have some other drugs? I tried everything I know but they – the nightmares, the hallucinations – they don’t go away.”

Will didn’t see how Hannibal smiled.


End file.
